


Fairytale (she's only waiting)

by Damkianna



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/pseuds/Damkianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care for your fairytales. A Giulia-Vannozza-Lucrezia-Ursula vid, set to "Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale (she's only waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the least artistic vid you will ever watch, because I was mostly using this as an excuse to learn how to use my software; in five years I'm sure I'll look back on this and weep at all the too-long cuts and terrible timing.
> 
> Other content notes: mostly S1, some early S2. Implications of sexual assault in a couple spots, and a brief clip from a dream sequence depicting a character's death. But no actual nudity or graphic content. (Which is something of a miracle, considering the source.)
> 
> Oh, and the vid password is: fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the embed - or would like to download the file - the vid's hosted [here at Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/45286763)!


End file.
